Fixing You Songfic
by Mournless
Summary: Bolin and Asami are both broken after all the events concerning Amon, but they can't seem to fix themselves.


**Dislaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra or Avtar: The Last Airbender.  
**

* * *

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

Asami cried. Bolin saw her. Even weeks after she and Mako had ended their relationship. Asami was happy for Mako and Korra, just as he was, but though her mind had moved forward, her heart was taking it s time, choosing instead to linger in the shattered world of her love for Mako. Just like his did for Korra.

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

She had taken over her father's company, and Future Industries was doing as well as ever under her watchful eye. She was slowly picking up the broken pieces of her life...but she was alone. The only person who seemed more alone than she was Bolin. His brother and best friend were dating, and his heart was still broken enough that he couldn't handle looking for anyone else. It was a state of mind that she was too familiar with.

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

It had been months since the rally. Even so, Bolin still had such a hard time sleeping. Sure, he knew now that even if he had his bending taken Korra could fix him, but that sense of total helplessness stuck with him. Seemed like the only person who noticed was Asami. And he noticed that she sometimes wore a little more make-up than normal in an attempt to hide the circles under her eyes. She probably was reliving that night in the tunnel where an impossible choice was given to her, and she lost the only family she had. Bolin felt so badly for her.

_Stuck in reverse_

Asami, though initially pleased to hear that Bolin was training to become a metal bender, now felt only concern. He was trying so hard, but never seemed to improve. Sometimes he would get so angry with himself for not doing better that he looked like he just wanted to curl up into a ball and cry...just like he did as a child the few times Mako wasn't there to help him with something. Asami felt her heart weep for Bolin.

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

And finally, one day, he did cry. The stress from not improving...the pressure from others telling him to shape up or quit...and the sheer loneliness of having no one to turn to anymore all bottled up until one day his body just couldn't take it anymore. Training for hours on end on the beach, even long after the sun had set, his weakened body had finally had enough. Falling to the ground, he desperately tried to stop but it was too late, a small pool of his tears was already forming on the sand before his eyes...and he screamed.

_When you lose something you can't replace_

It was only by chance that Asami was around to witness this. She'd finished her final errand and was returning home, choosing to take the long way, wanting some time to herself and to listen to the waves falling from the shore. But that was not the only sound she heard. It took only a moment to realize that what she heard was a scream of loneliness and despair. It took even less time for her to realize it was Bolin.

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

Bolin almost choked in surprise when he felt a soft hand on his back. He spun around, already lifting earth from it's home when he saw a pair of familiar green eyes looking back at him wearing the same expression of torment his own had. The look of losing someone precious.

_Could it be worse?_

And much like the moon pushing and pulling at the ocean, Asami pulled the earth bender into her arms. The embrace was quickly returned, and as she felt hot tears wetting her shirt, she felt the crumbling wall that protected the part of her soul with Mako's face in it finally fall. The pain was too much to bear any longer.

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you_

And there they knelt, holding each other in an embrace of sorrow and shattered love, their heart wrenching cries echoing around them.

_And high up above or down below _

_When you're too in love to let it go _

_But if you never try you ll never know _

_Just what you're worth_

As they cried, it was as though a lifetime of pain was being washed away into the sea. In the arms of someone who knew their pain, they were finally able to let go of the ones they lost. Family. Friends. Lovers. And as the pain began to ebb away, a strange form of contentment washed over them. Before the tears even stopped, they could both feel themselves smiling for the first time in what seemed like ages.

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you_

After they couldn't cry anymore they just sat there, holding tightly onto the other as though they were a lifeline.

_Tears stream down on your face _

_When you lose something you cannot replace _

_Tears stream down on your face _

_And I_

After that night, they had grown much closer. Bolin loved her like a sister, and always gave her a shoulder to cry on when she needed it.

_Tears stream down on your face _

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes _

_Tears stream down on your face _

_And I_

Asami adored Bolin, and often doted upon her best friend. Whenever he reached his next breaking point, she was always there, ready to rid him of his sorrow.

_Lights will guide you home _

_And ignite your bones _

_And I will try to fix you_

They'd helped to heal one another, and in doing so formed a bond stronger than normal friendship. And if they were ever lost, and needed a place to go...they knew they had a place to turn to.


End file.
